Serena
Info In the Show Serena is a Pokémon trainer of the Kalos region and one of Ash's traveling companions. Her goal is still unknown for the time being. She and Ash met before the start of the series, with Ash having helped her out. Having a crush on him, Serena always blushes when she looks at him or talks to him. Biography Despite the fact that Serena is Ash's newest female companion and has just started her journey, she met him when they were younger back in Pallet Town years ago at Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp. Serena was lost in the woods while trying to look for the rest of her group but got herself wounded after getting startled by a Poliwag. At that same moment, Ash came to her rescue and escorted her out. Since that day, they have been together as childhood friends for a long time before Ash started his journey. Serena is somewhat skilled at Rhyhorn Racing. She showed Ash how to ride a Rhyhorn, which shows she knows a lot from her mother teaching her about them. In the episode it is revealed that Serena does not like Rhyhorn Races, but throughout the episode she grew to like them better than before. On the day before the Rhyhorn Races, she baked cookies for Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie in the middle of the night. The next day, the Rhyhorn Races began, but it was interrupted as Team Rocket disabled the cameras. Serena became worried that something terrible might have happened to Ash, so she along with Clemont and Bonnie went off to see what was going on. When they found him, they discovered that he had been ambushed by Team Rocket and they find him trapped in a net while his Pikachu and the Rhyhorn were trapped in cages. As Clemont used his Bunnelby to trap Team Rocket in a ditch, Serena and Bonnie arrived to rescue Ash. Serena used her Fennekin to fight off Team Rocket and make them drop the remote. This indicated that this is her first Pokemon battle in her journey as a trainer. When Team Rocket was blasted off by the Rhyhorn they captured, she introduced her friends to her mother. She then tells her that she decided to travel with Ash and his friends. She thought her mother would disagree with her decision, but instead she said it would be a better experience for her. Afterwards, she gave her friends each a bag of cookies as a way of saying thank you to Ash for all he did for her. In the Game Serena is the female protagonist from the Pokémon X and Y video game. Her home at the start of the game is Vaniville Town. Her male counterpart is Calem who lives next to her house. Appearance Serena has dark blonde hair with blue-gray eyes and wears a light red hat with white sunglasses. She also wears a black blouse, an orange skirt, black thigh high socks, and black and pink sneakers. She carries around a pink bag with black decals on it. If the player is male, she wears her hair in ponytail and does not wear a hat. As Non-Playable Character Serena is a young girl who lives in Vaniville Town when the protagonist moves into town. Serena is the main rival of the character, choosing the starter Pokémon which is super effective to the player's. She is also the character who teaches the player and Shauna how to catch a Pokémon, catching a Bunnelby with the use of her Fletchling. Soon after, she can be seen in Santalune Forest with the other friends. Serena is the child of two prominent Pokémon battlers, and is seen as one of the two best battlers of the group of friends, alongside the protagonist. At Glittering Cave, Serena helps the player defeat Team Flare to save the fossil assistant, and is given the fossil not chosen afterward. She then battles with the player against Tierno and Trevor at Route 7. At the Tower of Mastery in Shalour City, Serena battles the player for the chance to get the Mega Ring. The next time Serena battles the player is in front of the Coumarine Gym. When the group of friends meets up and decides to go to the haunted area in Route 14, Serena is the only one of the friends to not go to the house, claiming that she has to train. She then helps the player defeat Team Flare at the Poké Ball Factory. The next time Serena battles the player is in front of the Anistar Gym. After the player defeats the gym, she will ask for a rematch, but cancels her challenge after Lysandre announces his plan of eradicating all life forms not a part of Team Flare. She then helps the player defeat Team Flare get to the legendary Pokémon and defeat Team Flare for good. As the player traverses Victory Road, Serena appears by a derelict altar and demands one last battle before their final challenge. After the player defeats the Champion, Serena can be battled in Kiloude City, where, when defeated, she will give the player an Absolite and tell the player to meet Professor Sycamore in Anistar City. In the Manga In the manga. She is known as Y.Y is a young girl aiming to become a Sky Trainer. At some point in her life, she used to be a Rhyhorn racer, but later switched to her current goal. History Y is first seen congratulating her friend X for winning a tournament when they were children. When they group together with Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna, they are all pushed away by the paparazzi looking to interview X. Years later, the pressure from the press and gossip from people has caused X to become a shut-in that refuses to leave his room. Despite his friends' daily efforts to get him outside, he refuses because of his fear of having the public's eye on him. Y attempts to try and persuade X to come out with various stuff from around Kalos, but he refuses each time, angering her. Soon after, Y is approached by Alexa, a reporter, and her sister Viola, a photographer. They explain that they wish to interview Y, as she is an up-and-coming Sky Trainer. Y tells the two that she hates reporters because they're the very reason why X refuses to come out of his house. Suddenly, the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas and Yveltal appear and begin destroying Vaniville Town in a battle against each other. Y tries to warn X about what is going on, but he ignores her once he sees Alexa and Viola recording the battle. Y takes the initiative and has her Rhyhorn get her friends to safety while she goes back to retrieve X. Upon arriving, she finds X being attacked by Team Flare for his Mega Ring. Although she tries to fight back, Y is easily knocked back and put in danger. Seeing all the commotion causes Kogaru to get angry, which allows her to become Mega Kangaskhan with the use of X's Mega Ring. Kogaru manages to easily fend off the Team Flare members and force them into retreating. With the battle over and the Legendary Pokémon gone, the five friends group together in the rubble of their now-destroyed home town. They decide that with their homes gone, and certain things they need to accomplish, they all need to head off. Although X still refuses to to go, Y tells him that he has no choice now that he's homeless. Y forces X into a new change of clothes and the five friends set off together. The group travels to an inn in Aquacorde Town to stay for the night. She attempts to call her mother and inform her of what happened, but gets no response. When she attempts to tell X about her attempt to call her mom, the innkeeper attacks Y and reveals herself to be allied with Team Flare. The innkeeper battles Y while Aliana and Mable attack X outside while he's alone. With Yako-chan's assistance, Y manages to get outside and finds Aliana and Mable attempting to kidnap Kogaru. Y informs X of what's going on and helps him fight off the two Team Flare members. When X's attempt to have Kogaru Mega Evolve fails due to her being away from her mother, they instead use the Froakie and Chespin that Trevor got from Professor Sycamore. With the help of the two Pokémon and the Pokédexes, Y and X defeat Aliana and Mable as well as rescue their friends from the inn. They decide to run away from Aquacorde and hide from suspicious people by camping outside. The group continues on the Santalune City, where they gather supplies for their journey. Y contributes by buying extra clothes for her friends. She makes a set of rules for the group to make sure that they don't get attacked by Team Flare again. They soon meet up with Viola again, who reveals her status as Gym Leader and offers assistance to them. Although distrusting of reporters, Y decides to trust Viola, and the others agree with her decision. The only exception is Shauna, who runs off frustrated that Y would go against her word to not trust adults. Gallery See Serena/Gallery. Category:No rights Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Pages with Tabbers